


"Caring deeply will always be the right thing"

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: ep 3x02 made us look like clowns so here's some prompts to forget it [10]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, prompt, that angst/hurt comfort though, we need gilbert saving anne at some point please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Gilbert helps an injured Anne//prompt: "Anne going on some sort of journey and getting herself hurt in the process?"





	"Caring deeply will always be the right thing"

Anne laughed as she climbed higher and higher, trying to reach the bundle of mistletoe in the very top branches. Christmas just wouldn’t be complete without mistletoe, and this was the best mistletoe in Avonlea from the best tree. Just any old mistletoe wouldn’t do. Her foot slipped from the snow covering the tree, but she managed to hold on, taking a moment to catch her breath before continuing to climb.

“Anne Shirley Cuthbert, what are you doing?”

She looked down at the familiar voice: Gilbert. He was looking up with raised eyebrows, arms folded. This was really not a good time.

“I need to focus!” she shouted back down at him.

“You’ll hurt yourself!”

“Not if you stop talking!”

He raised his hands in defeat, watching her climb. But as she looked down at him, her foot slipped once again, only this time she hadn’t managed to catch a branch and came tumbling down the tree.

Gilbert ran to her aid but he was too slow, “Anne!” 

She landed on her ankle, and Gilbert came running, crouching beside her.

“What were you even doing in the tree?” his eyes scanned over her, trying to judge the damage. Luckily it seemed only her foot was in pain.

“I was trying to pick mistletoe.” she winced as he lightly touched her foot.

“By climbing the tallest tree in Avonlea? Are you trying to kill yourself?” she’d never seen Gilbert so angry, so scared. “Can you stand?”

He took both her hands, helping her up and she wobbled.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not. We need to get you home.” he wrapped her arm around his shoulder and attempted to step forward but her foot collapsed under her. Instead, Gilbert scooped her up in both of his arms and she wrapped her hands around his neck reluctantly. 

She tried to protest, feeling aware of their proximity, “I can walk.”

He shook his head, holding her tighter, “No chance.”

Snow continued to fall as he carried her to Green Gables in silence, looking dead ahead. Anne looked up at him watching the white snowflakes settle into his dark curls. His face was so serious and she didn’t like it, she didn’t want him to be mad at her. Their friendship was so fragile sometimes, but right now they seemed to be in a good place, until she went and fell.

“Are you angry?”   
  


So deep in thought, Gilbert looked down in surprise as if he’d forgotten she was even there (which would be hard since he was literally holding her). “Of course I’m angry, Anne. You could have been really hurt.”

“I’m sorry.”

He shrugged, his voice barely above a whisper as he said, “I’ve already lost enough people, I don’t want to lose you too.”

Their eyes wouldn’t meet, Gilbert returning to look far ahead in the distance.

“Because we’re such good friends?”

He smiled to himself, closing his eyes, “You could say that.”

The way he said it made Anne’s stomach flip, but in a good way. For a moment she could forget about the pain in her foot, and instead focus on what it felt like being in Gilbert’s arms. He was strong, clearly those years on the farm had paid off, but he was also so gentle and secure. It felt like nothing bad could happen as long as he was there. She allowed herself to rest her head against his chest and his stiffened slightly before almost resting his chin atop her head briefly.

When Marilla saw Gilbert stumbling up the snowy path with Anne in his arms, she ran out in panic to meet them.

“What happened!”

“Marilla I’m fine.”

“You’re not! Gilbert what happened?”

“She fell, but I think it’s only her foot. I think it’s just sprained.”

“Matthew, fetch the doctor!” Marilla shouted a few moments later, Matthew was on his horse and off to town.

Gilbert wouldn’t leave Anne’s side until the Matthew came with the doctor.

“We’ll take good care of her. Thank you Gilbert.” Marilla said, walking him to the door.

“Just, let me know how she’s doing. Please.” 

“I’ll send Matthew tomorrow to let you know.”

“I can drop by, if that’s not too much trouble.”

Marilla shook her head, “Of course not. You’re always welcome at Green Gables.”

Gilbert lingered on the porch for a moment, before finally turning to leave, “Goodbye, Marilla.”

She watched him leave, the boy’s worried face peering over his shoulder every few steps he took, not wanting to leave. It was clear how much he cared for Anne, and she hoped their future would be happy.


End file.
